The Guinea Pig Experimentation
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: prompted by reichenbooks13 on tumblr: Molly adopts a guinea pig and Sherlock has to attempt to not experiment on it. I do not own Sherlock; these characters belong to Arthur Conan Doyle and BBC.


Molly Hooper was preparing herself a cup of tea when her front door flew open, causing the guinea pig she adopted to hide from the fright. Sure enough, Sherlock Holmes stormed into the kitchen in a hurry, his belstaff coat billowing behind him.

"Molly, I need new eyes to experiment with," he announced.

"Sherlock," Molly sighed, "it's my day off. Can't you wait until tomorrow?" Sherlock had already wandered off toward the cage sitting on a small table in her sitting room. "His name's Gizmo. Do you like guinea pigs?"

"No," Sherlock muttered.

"Oh, so you don't like them. Noted," Molly replied quietly.

"I meant no I can't wait until tomorrow for the eyes; I need them today," Sherlock paused momentarily. "That is, of course, unless I can try a rather different experiment with your pet?"

"Oh no you don't," Molly replied, raising her voice.

"But why not?" Sherlock asked, "You would say that he could be my guinea pig." He chuckled softly at his own joke.

"I'll run over to Bart's real quick to get your eyes. In the meantime, watch him for me," Molly told him. She began to walk out the door when she turned to face Sherlock once more. "Don't you try one experiment with him or else you'll have to deal with me."

"Noted," Sherlock smirked. Once Molly was gone, he turned back to the guinea pig. "It's a shame, really," he began, "your contribution to science would be very much appreciated."

* * *

Molly arrived at Bart's and greeted her co-workers while on her way to the lab. She was in a hurry, knowing the temptation was too strong for Sherlock to resist experimenting on her beloved Gizmo.

* * *

"Perhaps I could try a quick experiment. It's not like it would kill you," Sherlock informed Gizmo. The guinea pig looked up at him with those sparkling black eyes. Sherlock's face softened. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Just a quick pinch and you'll be done." Gizmo wriggled his nose at him. "Come now," Sherlock instructed, picking up the guinea pig from out of the cage.

Gizmo began to nuzzle his head against Sherlock's index finger.

"That's not going to stop me. Affection leads to attachment and I suggest you don't get yourself attached to me," Sherlock informed him as if the guinea pig could understand any of what he said. A small sneeze sounded from Gizmo, which amused Sherlock. He sighed in defeat. "I can't do it," he mumbled to himself. Gizmo started wriggling in his hands before Sherlock carefully set him down. "Well, now what are we going to do?"

When Molly returned, a sight she never thought she'd see was in progress. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't saw it with her own eyes. Sherlock was _playing_ with Gizmo. Her little guinea pig was hopping up in the air and running circles around Sherlock who was actually sitting on the floor.

"You are quite rambunctious," Sherlock said softly. Wait, was that _affection_ she heard? He picked Gizmo up, holding him to his chest cautiously. "It would seem Molly is home." Sherlock stood and turned to face her. "Ah, hello Molly, Gizmo and I had exceptional fun. He's not as boring as I thought him to be."

"You're calling him by his name? Wow, you'd think the world was ending. What happened to not getting attached?" Molly teased.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's not all that bad," Sherlock admitted. "Besides, I do seem to find myself in a predicament in which I am very much attached to you." He flashed her a rare smile; a _real_ smile. Molly's face flushed as a look of surprise washed over her. All she could do was smile back. Sherlock placed Gizmo back in his cage and walked over to Molly.

"Here's your eyes that you asked for," she stammered. Sherlock took the container in his hands.

"Thank you, Molly, I must dash," Sherlock responded. He leaned in to kiss her cheek. He opened the door before turning back to glance at her. "Oh and chips are on me tonight."

"Chips?" Molly questioned.

"Yes, of course," Sherlock replied.

"Alright then," she agreed, unsure of his reasoning.

"You're unsure," Sherlock easily deducted from the look on her face. "It's a date!" And with that, the door closed behind him, leaving Molly with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I really hope this is up to Sherlolly standards lol! Kudos  & Comments are very appreciated, especially constructive criticism.


End file.
